Nightmares Aren't Always Fake
by YuYaFan
Summary: Bumblebee is having nightmares about a Decepticon. But are these dreams a fabrication of his mind? Or is it something much more?
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi everybody! This is just a random fic that popped into my head. This is based around the transformers prime crew and their human companions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own the characters, just the plot.

*line break*

**Unwanted Memories**

**Chapter One**

It was a quiet night at the Autobot base. The team was recharging soundly in their rooms, not a care at all about what was happening outside their minds. Yes, all was peaceful and content. But for one yellow scout, a storm was brewing inside his young mind, a nightmare that he couldn't awake from.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Bumblebee was running, to where, he didn't really know. All he did know was that he had to get away, he had to run fast or else_ it_ would get him._

_The sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind him, and a low voice sounded through the dark void of his mind._

"_Where are you little Bumblebee? Come out so I can crush you like the bug you are!" the voice yelled through the darkness, and Bumblebee could tell that _he_ was not far behind. He pleaded his pedes to move faster, to get him farther away from that voice, but the faster he went, the closer the footsteps seemed._

"_You can run little bee, but you can't hide!" the voice proclaimed, Bumblebee only moved faster. Running farther and farther into the darkness, not knowing where he was going, he ran, trying harder and harder to escape the voice. And suddenly, much to Bumblebee's relief, the voice stopped calling him. The sound of footsteps stopped as well, and the echoes ceased as well. All that remained was silence. Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally escaped, he had gotten away from the demon that had been chasing him, and all that was left was a peaceful silence._

'_I'm glad that's over' Bumblebee beeped to himself. Nodding his head in a silent agreement, he decided he would walk around the void he was in, just to make sure that he was completely safe. Turning around, Bumblebee had guessed that more darkness would await him. Oh but how wrong he was._

_Clank!_

_When he had turned around Bumblebee ran into what appeared to be a solid object. Stepping back for a second to look at what exactly it was that he had run into, Bumblebee looked up. And almost immediately he wished that he hadn't. There standing just above him was the figure that he had been trying to escape, the nightmare that plagued his dreams was standing right over him. Blood red eyes peered down at him, and that sickly voice once again filled his audios._

"_I told you bug, no one escapes from me and lives to tell the tale. And when I find you again, you won't either!" the figure raised a clawed hand and swung. . . . . _

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Bumblebee sat up quickly on his berth. Looking around, Bumblebee saw he was still in his room. Breathing a sigh of relief he calmed his rigid body down.

'_It was all just a dream, just a dream' _Bumblebee beeped to himself, though the memory of his nightmare was still fresh on his processors.

'_Maybe a quick walk around will calm me down' _Bumblebee thought. As quietly as he could, Bumblebee got off of his berth and made his way out of his room. Walking down the dark hallways of the base, the nightmare still running through his mind, he quickened his pace and made his way toward the main room, not noticing that while he had been going through the hallway, he had accidentally woken one of his teammates. He froze in his spot when he heard a voice echo from behind him.

"Bumblebee?"

**TBC…**

Bumblebee: *beeps*

Me: I know, it's short but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer. Anyway, tune into the next chapter to see just who Bumblebee woke up.

Bumblebee: *buzzes*

Me: yes, R and R please, tell me whatcha think. and I have a small request, tell me who you think our little scout awoke.

Both: Bye! Beep!


	2. please read this!

Hello to all my readers! I know that you were probably expecting another chapter to this story but I must inform you that this isn't. sorry, my computers modem blew up and all of my updated stories were lost. So I have to retype everything which is taking me forever. I'm typing this message from my grandma's computer so it wont be for a while that I can update any of my stories. I apologize sincerely for the wait and for the delay, I will try to have my stories up within the next few weeks or month, permitting I can type that fast. So thank you to all those who await patiently because your wait shall be rewarded soon!

YuYaFan.


End file.
